The World Is Ugly
by kiwixpsychedelic
Summary: Edward has been blind since he can remember, Bella is his new guide, he falls in love with her, completely charmed by her voice. But when his sight is repaired, will he be dissapointed by what he sees? full summary inside BXEhuman rated M please review!
1. See through my eyes

The World Is Ugly

Edward had been blind his whole life, but when he turns 18 a new doctor comes to town claiming that with a new surgery he can fix his sight. But he has to wait 5 months until he can undergo the procedure, due to the fact that it hasn't been performed on anyone, and that it is to be done in another country. For the mean time his very rich and busy family hires Bella to guide him. She was once a beautiful young girl, but due to an accident in a factory, her face is scarred. Though Edward is blind, he believes that Bella is beautiful, because of how sweet she is. Soon he falls in love with her, but when he gets the operation, will he still love her even when he sees her appearance for the first time. Or will he prefer his beautiful neighbor Tanya for a wife.

All human, set in modern times, not all the characters are included. Rated M, for possible rape, mature themes and future lemon.

Please review is you wish for me to continue.

xoxo

-kiwixpsychedelic!((:

Chapter: 1

POV: Edward

"Happy birthday Edward," I heard my family exclaim as I woke up. Today I was officially 18 years old and I've been blind ever since. My name was Edward and I lived in Chicago. My father was a very famous lawyer and my mother was part of Chicago's high society. Of course I was very rich, and money was never a problem. But I'm blind, and not even all the money in the world could fix that. I was happy; I had friends, but being blind sometimes made me feel useless. I had finished top in my class and I was very intelligent. But what could I do in the world as a blind man? I played piano as a hobby, but nothing too serious.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE BRO!" I felt Emmet's bone crushing hug. He was my older brother, only by 4 years. He of course isn't blind, but our parents loved as equally.

"Congrats big boy!" I heard Alice's melodic voice as she pulled Emmet away from me. She was pretty much my family's nanny since I remember. Well she was only 26, and had been working with my family since she was 18. Her mother had worked for us before her, until her age had caught up with her causing her to retire. At the moment she was 4 months pregnant, married and absolutely happy.

I wished to be as happy as her one day, instead of moping around my house. Emmet was going to get hitched too soon, in about a month to be exact. Her name was Rosalie, and from my brother's descriptive words, she was smoking hot. I had talked with her, and I could honestly say she was very bright and perfect for my brother. I had also met Alice's husband Jasper, he was a good man. Ever Saturday morning, he and Alice would take me out of the house, and drive me out to the park. And there we would enjoy a nice picnic together. Yes, I did have amazing friends, but why do I feel so alone?

"Thank you, everyone," I told them in the happiest voice I could manage. I felt Alice sit next to me on my bed. I could tell it was her because of her sweet smelling perfume I had become accustomed to.

"Presents or cake?" she asked me excitedly. I smiled at her behavior. Even in my worse moments, I always could feel some sort of happiness when she was with me.

"Presents?" I felt her jump up in excitement as she slipped something's in to my hands. I felt them, they were CD's, 3 to be exact.

"They're those CD's you wanted. The first one is One Republic, the second one is The Beatles, and the third one is that weird band, The Ting Tings," she explained. I smiled and gripped her hand in a friendly way.

"Thank you Alice," I felt her kiss my cheek lightly. She always was like another sister to me, and my mother adored her. But I never had other feelings for her, like in a "couple" way. She would always be family to me.

After a few more gifts, a very delicious cake and Emmet's classic jokes, my family decided it was time for me to get ready for tonight's party. I was 18, and my parents were anticipating me to announce the name of my girlfriend. They made me feel so old fashioned, what sane woman would want to be with a blind man? Be with a man who could never see her outer beauty, every freckle or birthmark on her body, or see her give birth. I would never be able to describe her with more than common words, what would I describe? Would it be the sound of her voice, the shape of her face, the feeling of her hair? No, I wasn't enough for any woman. I guess some of us were meant to find our other halves, while others like me would live a life being just a half. Yes, I was definitely better off being a half.

Alice had tried to convince me many times before, that any girl was lucky to be with me. That I was smart, charming, handsome, but I just needed to be more positive. Instead, like she could call it a "party pooper". But I was a blind man, always have been, always will be.

Soon the party had begun, and I with my famous fake smile, greeted my guest. The party was in a luxury hotel and many people were invited. The guests were mostly female, thanks to my parents. I tried to be in my best behavior as many women flirted like mad with me. But what was the use, they only wanted to be with me for my money.

POV: Bella

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked Alice as she walked inside of our apartment. She sat on the couch and lay on her back.

"Nope, they gave me the day off. Edward is having a party, and the baby is making me so sleepy," she answered yawning.

"I haven't found a new job yet," I told her sadly. She looked up at me frustrated.

"Bella, you don't have to get a job-"

"Alice, please understand I can take care of myself. And you have a baby on the way, you can't help me forever," I interrupted her before she could start lecturing me.

"Bella, it's just hard right now to get a job," she said sitting up and sitting next to me.

"You mean for someone like me, someone ugly," I said trying to fight back tears.

"Bella, a few scars don't turn you in to some kind of monster, but I'll be honest, most people are very cruel, all they will see are scars," she told me as her soft fingers softly touched my longest scar. All my scars covered the left side of my face, from my forehead to my chin. I wasn't always like this, ever since that horrible day in the factory, with that horrible man. Everyone still believes it was an accident, except only Alice and I know what really happened.

"Bella, I promise there are more people like me that see beyond what you look like," she said, hugging me tightly.

"I can put a good word in for you with The Mason's," Alice offered smiling sadly. I only nodded my head. Alice and her husband Jasper had always helped me. Ever since my parents kicked me out of my house. I was around 13 when that happened, and it was when I looked for my first job. Alice found me about a few months later, when I was living in the streets and begging for money. She took me in to her home, and helped me. One of my first jobs was in the factory, which I still regret to this moment. It made Alice feel dreadful, she had gotten me that job thinking I would be safe. But that didn't matter anymore; it could've happen to anyone. After the accident, my face had scarred horribly; I didn't have money for corrective surgery so I was stuck like this. Missing the soft feel of my old face, my outer beauty had been taken away from me. 

Jasper, Alice's husband was close to being a doctor soon. You'd think he was wealthy, but he wasn't. He was a very smart man, and had an amazing scholarship under his belt. Even though Alice and Jasper weren't wealthy, they were happy just being together. Alice did make a good amount of money, but most of it went to her sick mother or for the baby. I had promised myself to payback every penny she had lent me, no matter what.

POV: Alice

"How do you feel sweetie?" Jasper asked me as I got in to bed.

"I'm fine, just worried about Bella," I answered lying on his chest. My stomach hadn't grown too much yet, but I did have a slight bump. I was just glad it didn't stop me from cuddling with Jasper.

"She'll be okay Alice, I was talking with many surgeons and I know I can convince one of them to perform the surgery on her pro bono. One day soon, everything will be okay. Now don't stress yourself, you're carrying something very precious inside of you," he told me nuzzling his face in my hair. He always knew how to calm me down.

"How are the Masen's doing?" he asked trying to change the subject. I yawned softly before answering him.

"They're fine as always, Edward loved his gift," he kissed the top of my head and smiled.

"That's nice to hear, and it would be even better if you could convince Bella to join us on our Saturday picnics," he told me. We had talked about this time over time, but Bella never wanted to go with us. We talked about other random topics until I couldn't keep my eyes open, and I fell asleep in the arms of the man I love.

-Next Day; Masen House-

"Alice, may I have a word with you?" I heard Mrs. Masen call me from outside of Edward's room. I had been folding his clothes, as he took a shower. I quickly made my way outside to see her.

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly panicked. She laughed softly at my reaction as she led me towards one of the living rooms on the second floor. She patted the seat next to her on one of the sofa's.

"Calm down dear, this is good news," she assured me patting my lap softly.

"Last night at Edward's birthday party a very famous doctor and his wife came all the way from England just to see Edward," she explained in a joyful voice.

"Why?" I asked her slightly confused.

"Well Doctor Cullen has been looking for a patient for a new eye surgery, and he heard about Edward through mutual friends, and he thinks he's perfect. He'd be the first person to have this surgery performed, and I needed-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Me to go with him!"

She laughed at me while nodding her head happily.

"But since you're pregnant, and this will take a few months in England, I wouldn't mind if you took your husband along, and maybe find someone to accompany Edward when you're not feeling well, she'll also receive a salary similar to yours," she explained.

"Yes, I know someone perfect for the job. Her name is Bella, she's around his age and I've known her for a long time. She's a very sweet and smart girl, she'd be perfect," I told her enthusiastically.

"Well we all trust your instinct Alice, he'll be leaving the day after tomorrow in our private jet, so please come to the house around 5 am," she told me as she left the living room.

"You can count on me, Edward is in safe hands," I yelled as she was out of my sight.

I skipped happily back to Edward's room. He was currently sitting on the edge of his bed in his robe trying to brush his hair.

"Edward, asking for help doesn't make you weak," I said as I took the brush out of his hands. His green eyes were open and starring foreword as he frowned.

"Alice, I'm 18, you can't keep doing this. I'm a man," he snapped at me.

"Stop being so grumpy Edward, I like helping you. Lots of guys are totally jealous you have a beautiful pixy like girl brushing your hair," I joked. He smiled chuckling softly.

"So did my mother tell you the good news?" he asked, his voice was full of hope.

"Yes, and I gladly accepted," I answered as I handed him his dark Rayban sunglasses.

"You don't have to Alice; it's going to take a few months. And I don't want anything to happen to your baby," he said placing a hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand over his.

"It's no problem, plus I've always wanted to go to England, and Jasper will go with us plus someone that will help me. Her name is Bella," I explained. His face turned towards mine completely confused.

"Now Edward trust me, you will adore her. She's just slightly clumsy-"

"You're sticking me with a danger magnet?" he interrupted me with his sarcastic remark. I smacked his shoulder softly.

"Just listen, remember the time I told you about the beautiful girl that lives with me?" I asked him. He only nodded his head waiting for me to continue.

"Well that's her, so stop your bellyaching, I know you two will have lots of fun," I ruffled his hair playfully.

"Fine then, you can call her while I get changed," he said standing up. He slowly made his way to his walk in closet. I quickly dived towards the phone on his bed and dialed Bella's cell phone number.

"Hello."

"BELLA I GOT YOU A JOB!"


	2. Getting to know you

ok, thank you all for the reviews, i'm sorry if it's short I've just been busy. and I have slightly bad news, I'm going to be away for a month, well almost a month  
but i promise that while I'm away I'll write in a notebook for both of my fics.  
so please review, reviews make me happy, and I write when I'm happy

* * *

-Edward's POV-

Today I was finally going to fly to England for the new surgery. I was very excited, yet I didn't let myself go too far. I didn't want to get too disappointed if the surgery didn't work out in the end. But how would it be like once I can see? I've never "seen" anything in my life. How will I be certain what everything is? I'd be like a newborn, seeing the world for the first time.

I heard Alice's heels click against the floor as she walked towards me. I was currently waiting in a VIP area of the airport.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed as she hugged me tightly.

"Why are you hear alone?" she asked, her voice sounded angry.

"I wanted to be alone, my mother just dropped me off, where's jasper," I said as I reached down on a table for my glass of lemonade.

"He had to do some last errands with Bella, wait till you meet her," she said enthusiastically.

"Not like she'll be interested in a blind man," I scoffed.

"Edward be nice, no smart ass comments and just try to smile a little. It wouldn't kill you," she said as she stamped her foot on the tiled floor.

"Aren't I always nice?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"Just be extra nice okay, oh, here they come," she said as I heard her rock on her heels excitedly. I heard footsteps and the door open. Jasper's cologne filled my nostrils, but a new smell hit me like a ton of bricks. It was so sweet and fresh, like wildflowers. It was exotic and addicting.

"Edward!" I heard Jasper exclaim as he shook my hand. I smiled as he used his other hand to pat my shoulder.

"Jasper," I returned his greeting a little less enthusiastically than he did.

"We want you to meet someone very special," I heard Alice tell me. I heard shoes shuffle and a few groans. The sweet scent got stronger, and then I felt Alice guide my hand towards something. It was someone else's hand, it was petite and soft.

"This is Bella, Bella meet Edward," Alice introduced us.

"Nice to meet-"before she could finish I felt her fall, right in to my arms. Luckily I hadn't spilled my drink, or so I thought.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she tried to find her balance. So this was being a "little clumsy", I just hoped I survived this trip.

Her hair brushed against my chin, it was very soft. My arm was securely around her waist as she stabilized herself. Her waist was very small, and her hips were the perfect wideness. Wait a minute, what the hell was wrong with me? How could I even allow myself to do this? I was unconsciously feeling her up, but she wasn't stopping me. Was this some sort of perk to being a blind man? I felt her hand go over my own, I gulped fearing I had gone too far.

"Now Edward, I think she's fine," Alice interrupted my thoughts. I quickly pulled my arm back to my side.

"Let's get going, I'll get your things Edward," I heard Jasper say before Alice could say anymore comments.

"Thank you for catching me," I heard Bella tell me once Jasper and Alice were far from us.

"Don't thank me; I was just in your way."

-Bella's POV-

God why did you make me so clumsy? First day of this "job", if you can call it that; I fall right on top of the blind guy. Well he was much more gorgeous than what Alice had described. His hair was a beautiful shade of auburn, it was cut in short layers and it was a messy. But a top of his head, it looked gorgeous. I wondered what it was like to be so beautiful and not being able to see yourself. But at least now there was a chance he could.

When he had caught me I felt so weird. I had tripped over my untied shoelace and fallen right into his chest. His arms quickly wrapped around my waist keeping me from hitting the floor. I was quite thankful for it, but for some strange reason I didn't want him to let go. My hands were on his hard chest, and my face was just inches from his. I could see through his dark aviators a pair of green eyes. His facial features were strong yet easy on the eyes.

As we got in to the private luxurious jet, Alice grabbed me from behind.

"Go sit with Edward, you know get to know him. You're going to spend lots of time with him. I'll be in the back with Jasper," she told me sneaking away with her husband to the very back of the jet. I turn my head towards Edward, he was sitting in one of the leather seats, his sunglasses were off, and he was just starring in to space. I dried my sweaty palms on my jeans as I walked towards him. Why was I so nervous? It's not like he could see me or anything, he could just hear me.

"Hi Edward," I told him once I found my voice. He didn't even turn to face me, he just answered in an emotionless voice.

"Hello Bella."

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked him, everything seemed to get more awkward as the seconds passed.

"Go ahead," he answered. I quietly sat on the leather seat next to him. I mean his hearing must be several times more sensitive than ours, right? After that we didn't talk again. The plane soon was in the air, and I felt like he was giving me the cold shoulder.

"Are you excited?" I asked him trying to get some small talk out of him.

"About you or what?" he asked me

"No, I mean about the trip and the surgery," I answered nervously. He chuckled softly, it was almost like he enjoyed making me nervous.

"Of course I am, now Bella where did Alice find you?" he asked me.

"Well, my parents kicked me out at a young age and Alice was nice enough to let me live with her. But I could pay rent, if she would let me," I explained. His face turned towards me, he was slightly confused.

"Alice had told me that you were slightly related to Jasper, maybe I misunderstood her," he told me before his hand reached out for something. He patted along the arm rest, his face seemed slightly angered.

"Do you need help finding something?" I asked him.

"I don't need anyone's help," he answered bitterly. I starred at him in shock. When something caught my sight, it was a black iPod and next to it were his sunglasses. He must be looking for those.

"Well, it's my job to help you, Edward," I told him as I quietly reached out for his things.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I really don't need you," he snapped back. I sighed placing my hands on my hips, I knew he couldn't see me but I just couldn't help myself.

"Fine then, have fun looking for your iPod on your own," I said as I grabbed his things and hid them on my side. I knew it was mean to hide things, especially from a blind person. But if he wasn't so bitter, I wouldn't have done it. I heard him sigh as he gave up on searching.

"Bella, would you please give me my things," I heard him tell me.

"Do you need me?" I asked as I grabbed his things. His face turned towards me, his mouth was in a straight line. But he didn't seem angry, well I didn't think he was.

"Fine, I do," he answered stretching out his hand. As I passed him his iPod, his skin made contact with mine. His skin was slightly cold, but soft.

"You can let go of the iPod now, Bella," he said slightly amused.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said taking my hand back to my lap. I felt my face blush like mad after that, god I was such a loser. Like I would ever have a chance with someone so rich and gorgeous.

* * *

again, I'm sorry it's short;;


	3. Why must you make me smile?

ok sorry for taking so long, but Like I had said I was on vacation out of the country. So this chapter is all Edward, next one might be a mix of the two but mostly Bella.  
I will try to write longer chapters. Reviews make me very happy and make me want to write so hint hint  
I'm so glad so many people love this story, I hope I do not dissapoint you

-Disclaimer: i don't own the characters

xoxo

-kiwixpsychedelic!((:

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella, Bella, Bella, her name rung in my head. I didn't know if I should hate her or love, I mean like her. I barely knew her for a few minutes and she was already making me feel awkward. She was far too nice to me, especially since she didn't know me. She was probably making fun of me behind my back. For the meantime I would entertain myself making her more nervous, it was the least I could do since she was probably making fun of me.

"Umm, what do you like to do?" she asked me as she passed me a bottle of Arizona Tea.

"I like to hold fancy orgies in my pool house while my parents are out of town, hiring hookers who pity my disability as the pleasure me sexually," I completely lied through my teeth. But If I was able to scare her, I might not have to put up with her. I felt very confident that she was close to screaming and walking away, pleading to be fired. Or hitting me upside the head and then doing what I had said first. I strongly hoped she'd go for the first choice. But what she did was completely different from what I had imagined.

"Alice told me about your sarcasm, Edward I know you don't have to like me, but since I'm going to be working for you, respect is all I ask for," she told me in a stern voice. I felt a twinge of regret at the pit of my stomach, but I ignored it. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Is Alice near?" I asked her. It was quiet, I had thought for a moment that she was ignoring me when an idea came to my mind.

"Bella, I can't see if you move your head," I told her. I heard her shift around in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine. Alice went in to the back room to sleep," she answered finally using her lips. I wondered how her lips were-? Wait a minute, what was going on with me? Why would I care how her lips were? She was just a plain girl, from the sound of soft voice. She must have some outstanding boyfriend waiting for her to return to his arms.

"Edward," Bella interrupted my strange thoughts, "Are you alright?" Her voice sounded very worried.

"I'm fine, sorry for zoning out. What were you saying?" I asked her politely. I might be cold hearted, but my mother taught me to be polite…most of the time.

"I was just wondering, what's the first thing you'll want to see, once you can see?" I could feel her scoot closer to me. Her scent was getting stronger, and I could practically feel her body heat. Her question had taken me back slightly, I had never thought about what I wanted to see. I mean it depended on how you "saw it". If I wanted to be slightly conceited, I'd see myself, or the corny answer would be seeing my family and friends. I didn't know what to answer, so I answered with a question.

"What would you chose?"

It was silent for what seemed hours, but were actually seconds. Until I heard her answer me.

"Well I guess I would want to see, don't laugh at me, but if I had been blind all my life. I would want to see the stars and the moon." Before I could come up with a sarcastic remark she continued.

"I'd probably want to stare in to the eyes of the person I most loved, the eyes that felt some sort of attraction towards me," she added as her voice seemed to end in a whisper.

"So, how long have you been with him?" I asked trying to get to know her, and her knowing less of me.

"With who?" she asked in confusion. I cracked my knuckles as I expanded my question.

"Your boyfriend, fiancé, husband, Lover?"

I heard her choke on whatever she was drinking.

"I'm single," She answered as soon as she stopped coughing. For some strange reason I felt good she was single, would I take advantage of that.

"So are you going to look for a beautiful English girl?" she asked me in a teasing tone. I smirked at her question.

"For now I will only worry about being able to see, now less about me and more about you. Are you a virgin?" I knew I would have her shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"Umm, yes, I guess," her answer confused me but I pushed it aside.

"So Edward, are you a virgin?" she asked me. I faced towards her and did what Alice called my famous "crooked grin".

"Of course not, you may think I was being sarcastic about those hookers. But on the other hand there is Alice, I mean who knows. She might be carrying my child." Bella's response surprised me as much as the next person. Her melodic laugh filled the room, and her hands were suddenly on my leg, slightly above my knee. Her hands were very warm as she tightened them softly.

"God Edward your humor is so horrid, yet amazing," One of her hands left my leg, probably to wipe her tears from all her laughing. I reached in to my coat pocket and took out a silk napkin.

"Here, wipe those crocodile tears. No one ever finds me funny," I told her. She giggled softly as she took the napkin out of my hand.

"Thank you, and I do find you funny. Living in Alice's house where everything is all colorful and perfect. Having a good dose of grim humor does me well," she explained.

"I'm going to grab some sushi from the fridge, would you like some?" she asked me patting my lap.

"Only if you feed it to me," I answered in a tone too flirtatious for my own taste. I felt her stand from her seat and her soft foot steps go towards the back of the very large jet. God I felt like one of those teenagers on sitcoms, getting nervous around a pretty girl. I mean I wasn't entirely sure she was pretty, but Alice said she was and she sure did sound beautiful.

I must have been too lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Bella walk back. But I did hear her as she placed a piece of cool sushi on my lips.

"Now open up Edward," I obliged as she fed me.

"Now Bella, I'm not a child I can feed myself," I told her as she tried to place one more piece in my mouth.

"Edward, I've only taken care of children, so bear with me," she replied as she used a napkin to wipe the side of my mouth.

"Stop please, I'm a grown man-"she cut off my small rant.

"My you're so cranky grandpa, well I wouldn't mind if someone was feeding me exquisite sushi," she answered slapping my knee.

"Fine then pass me that plate," I ordered as I reached out. I felt her warm hand guide mine towards the plate of sushi. It seemed to be placed on her lap. I quickly grabbed a piece without crushing it. And started to slowly lift it toward where her mouth would be.

"Now you may guide me like a child," I reminded her. I felt her soft hand wrap around my wrist as she guided me towards her mouth. I felt her warm breath on my hand as she softly took the sushi from my fingers.

"Ow, you bit me!" I scolded her playfully. I heard her gasp and slap my shoulder. Soon after that everything seemed to go swell. We talked, drank iced coffee, and laughed like crazy. Until We were soon getting tired and Bella slowly fell asleep. Her head was on my shoulder, and one of her hands had ended up on my lap. But I didn't push it off. I had liked spending time with her, I had almost completely forgotten about hating her guts. She made me feel like I wasn't disable, like I was like everyone else. And I like that, I like that a lot.


	4. Tell Me What To Do Girl

Okay this is kind of the same length as the last chapter  
I will post the next chapter, which will be twice as long as this after 25 reviews. It will be very long and at the moment I am writing up the next chapter for my fanfic Hotel Of Love. So please Review. Reviewslonger chapters.

xoxo  
-kiwixpsychedelic

* * *

**-Bella's POV-**

I felt someone nudge me, awakening me from my sweet slumber.

"Bella darling, we've landed," I heard Alice coo happily as she pinched my cheek. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Is she alive?" I heard Jasper ask Alice. His voice seemed to be coming from the jet's exit. I opened my eyes and found myself laying across two seats. Edward must have let me take his seat also.

"Barely, but she'll be okay," Alice answered. "Come on Bella, it's barely morning here, and I want to go sight seeing!" She pleaded using her famous puppy eyes. I frowned, knowing I couldn't resist saying yes. I didn't answer but I quickly got up and felt something drop to the ground. It was Edward's jacket; he must have used it as a blanket. I quickly grabbed it, and grabbed my carry on bag.

"He really likes you," Alice teased me wiggling her eyebrows. I glared at her, how could he ever like me?

"Alice, you're delusional," I told her as we stepped out of the jet. I saw a limo waiting for us; the sun was barely starting to rise. We quickly made our way in to the limo; our things were in a separate car. Edward was sitting next to Jasper as they talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Took you two long enough," Edward said as Alice closed the door.

"Shush you, I'm pregnant and Bella is sleepy, get used to it," Alice scolded him as she threw his jacket at him, nailing him right in the chest. The rest of the way Edward and Jasper talked while Alice told me about all the places she wanted to see. Her list was very long, but I knew Jasper would take her anywhere her heart desired.

While I was supposedly listening to Alice's plans, I found myself sneaking glances at Edward. He was so beautiful; I never thought any man could be "beautiful". Jasper wasn't bad looking, but he just didn't attract me. He was like the brother I never had. He and Alice were very lucky; they had each other and a baby on the way.

Edward's hair was a gorgeous mess, and his face was just perfect. Once he was cured, he would be able to get any girl in the world. I remembered how he was with me in the jet, if he only knew what I looked like. He'd probably be disappointed; Alice must have told him I was pretty maybe even gorgeous. I knew she was being nice, since the accident all men could do was cringe or stare at me. I mean it wasn't only my face, my body was also scarred. I had a few jagged scars on my abdomen, hips and thighs. And believe me they weren't stretch marks, they were much worse. All because of that horrid day.

Once the Limo stopped, I gasped at where we arrived. It was the London Ritz hotel.

"This is where we're staying?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yes, is it too horrible?" Edward asked me in a sarcastic tone. I turned towards him and narrowed my eyes, but then I remembered he couldn't see that.

"It's just perfect, Edward," I answered. I was about to walk inside when a speedy bell boy rushed pass me knocking me to the ground. Alice and Jasper didn't notice I had fallen, since they were already inside. But before I could pull myself up, Edward stretched his hand towards me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, his voice slightly worried. I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up.

"Yeah, the floor and I are quite acquainted," I said brushing any possible dirt off my bottom.

"Aren't you supposed to take care of me, not the other way around?" he asked furrowing his brow. I intertwined his fingers with mine as we started to walk. He didn't seem to mind.

"I thought you didn't need being taken care of, you're a "grown man" remember?" I questioned him. He chuckled softly as we entered The Ritz.

"Oh I do need to be taken care of, just not in the whole child like way. Something a little more physical," he teased as he brought my hand to his lips. I gasped and pulled my hand away, but his grasp didn't loosen.

A few women had started to look at us; well they must have been looking at him. He was practically perfection on two legs.

"Well, you can only hope we don't share a room, I may not be able to contain the animal inside," he said smirking like a naughty child. A lady close to us gasped and walked away.

"Edward, people are starring," I said blushing furiously. He laughed softly at my embarrassment.

"I'm only teasing you Bella, and I don't care if people stare. I can't see them," he told me once we reached Alice and Jasper.

"Well I can, and it's not a nice feeling," I scolded him.

"Hey you two!" Alice interrupted us. I blushed as she starred at our hands.

"Why all lovey dovey Edward, I feel betrayed," Alice told him faking a gasp. He smirked and stretched out his free hand.

"My stick is in my luggage, thought Bella could replace it for now. But if you must, you can hold this hand. There is plenty of me, don't fight now," he teased as Alice grabbed his hand.

"Now Edward, that's my wife," Jasper scolded him taking her in to his arms. Edward smiled, like if he were truly happy. I guess he really did love Jasper and Alice like his family.

"Now where is my room?" Edward asked them. Bella took out a key from her pocket and handed it to Edward.

"You'll be in the Prince of Whales Suite with Bella, now don't worry there are 2 bedrooms. Jasper and I will be in The Royal Suite," Alice explained to is, "Your things have already been taken upstairs. Now play nice."

We both went our separate ways after saying our goodbyes.

-Edward's POV-

I held on to Bella's hand tightly. She certainly was a good guide; she'd point out random things as we walked. Like the color of the walls, the size of everything and the people that would pass by us. After a long walk we arrived to our suite.

"Here we are," Bella announced as we walked inside. Are hand were still intertwined and I liked it. Her hands were soft, petite and warm. She'd sometimes get embarrassed and would try to pry her hand away. But I wouldn't allow it; I mean I wasn't softening up. But I just felt very good being around her.

"I'll be needing my hand Edward, I need to shower," she told me tugging her hand away.

"Fine, but I need you to help me get all my things out. I need a good outfit for tomorrow, I'll be seeing the doctor," I explained. She didn't respond as she walked away, which reminded me of her "habits"

"Bella, did you nod you head?" I asked her. I heard her steps stop, and then walk back.

"Sorry, would you want me to take you to your room?" she asked as I felt her arm wrap around mine. I only nodded my head as she led the way. Our suite was quite large, but my mother always loved to spend her money. The suite had two bedrooms, 2 ½ bathrooms, a kitchen, and entrance hall and of course a living room.

Bella left me on my bed as she quickly walked to her room and to her own bathroom. I thought about taking a shower too, but a quick splash of water on my face would cool me down. I really was tired, and decided to wait until tomorrow for a cool shower. I laid on my bed and decided to rest a bit as Bella was busy.

"Edward," I heard someone coo as a warm hand brushed my forehead. I groaned and grabbed it as I caressed my cheek.

"Are you too tired to do something?" I heard Bella's sweet voice. My testosterone had made me believe I was still having a wet dream. You didn't need picture for a wet dream, while your other senses were still intact.

"No, what's up?" I asked her, sitting up. She must have been leaning over me, since she ended up in my arms.

"Gosh, sorry," she said trying to balance herself. Her hands were flat against my chest and my hands were holding her by her elbows.

"Now what were you saying?" I asked her, clearly not letting her go. I heard her sigh and relax under my touch.

"I was just wondering if you I don't know do something. I'm slightly bored and Alice left with Jasper for a long tour. Believe me you wouldn't have wanted to go," she explained to me. I could feel her breath closed to my neck as she spoke. I felt my skin tingle, god she made my senses go wild.

"We could always lounge around and watch movies," I suggested.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want you to feel awkward," she told me in a worried voice. I felt her arms slide around my shoulders, and my hands slipped to her hips. I felt the thick material of a bath robe, was there anything under it? Having her body pressed so close to mine, was not awkward at all; and I meant is with a slight bit of sarcasm.

"Well you could slip this robe off while we watch movies," I suggest feeling the rope around her petite waist.

"Edward!" she scolded me trying to pull away.

"I mean it's not like I'll see anything," I said hoping to his the sadness in my voice.

"Come on, let's go before you undress me yourself. We can watch some cheesy 80's or 90's movie," she said tugging my arm. I reluctantly followed her, I didn't want to argue. Which was a first for me, I mean it's not like I was a Grinch, but I wasn't such a great person either.


	5. How does it feel in my arms?

**Okay i didn't get 25..so it isn't as long as I had planned! I had told a few people that there would be a new character, but he/she is going to be in the next chapter! So I'm planning on giving the people who review, the name of that character and what his profession is. I'll tell you if you ask me in the review apart from well..reviewing xD! I can tell you th name and his profession or only one, in case you want some mystery.  
So I'll ask for 15 reviews this time, at least. and I'll post a nice big chapter. i'm sorry if there are typos, I'll try to fix them.**

* * *

-Edward's POV-

Bella decided to Watch, while I listened, Never Been Kissed. I had heard about the movie from Alice. Since I could never see them I was much for watching movies. I had only a few favorites. They were mostly musicals and classic movies. The movie Never Been Kissed was what Bella called a corny romance movie from the 90's. It was about a girl in high school, she was a hopeless romantic and very nerdy. She had a horrible high school experience but grew up to be a reporter for a newspaper. But of course she had never been kissed, and she had to go undercover in a high school. It was a pretty good plot and made Bella laugh a lot. But it did make me slightly curious about Bella.

"Bella, have you been kissed before?" I asked her feeling brave. We were both sitting on her bed using lots of pillows to lean on. One of my arms was around her shoulders, while once more her hand was close to my knee. I guess we were more comfortable in each other's presence. I felt her turn towards me.

"Why Edward that was a very unoriginal question considering the movie we're watching," she answered trying to avoid the question. I smirked and reached out to touch her cheek on the right side of her face.

"Come on Bella, how many lips have caressed yours?" I asked trying to use my best seduction voice. I had learned from my brother Emmet a few years ago. Talking to a woman in a tender voice would make her melt like a sundae on a hot day.

I felt her cheek get very warm, she must be blushing. My fingertips slid closer to her lips. I traced them softly, they were plump and warm. She pulled away slightly, just enough to be out of my reach.

"Sorry," I said feeling slightly rejected. I knew this was getting too good to be true.

"No it's okay, you just gave me goose bumps, and no I haven't kissed anyone," she answered settling back in my arms. "Have you kissed someone?"

"Of course I've had a lot of practice, would you like me to tutor you on the subject," I lied through my teeth. I relied on pure blind instinct as I leaned closer to her. I could feel her warm breath against my lips; I must be doing this right. I quickly went in for the kill and pressed my lips against hers. Thank god I didn't miss my target, it would've been embarrassing.

She sighed softly before opening her lips and caressing my lower lip with her tongue. And here I thought she was the inexperienced one. All I knew was what y brother Emmet, Alice and Jasper had told me; and no I didn't kiss any of them. Emmet told me to just let my inner horn dog unleash; whatever that meant. Alice and Jasper both told me that it would just come to me naturally. My thoughts were interrupted as Bella's hands entangled in my hair. My hands grabbed on to what felt like her hips. She was wearing a cotton tee shirt and jeans. My hand unconsciously slipped under her shirt causing her to pull away abruptly. I too scooted away from her, almost completely off the bed.

"I'm sorry," I quickly said trying to catch my breath. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled off my glasses. The only noise in the room was the television, and it made it feel so awkward. I felt the bed shift, Bella must feel awful. A blind man kissing her, she probably pitied me. But then I felt her soft hand on my cheek.

"Edward, I didn't mean to-," her it comes she didn't mean to come on to me. She was going to put me down easily, "-pull away."

I felt myself finally breathe easier.

"So, it wasn't my horrible kissing?"

"No, it's just new to me, and I know it's new to you Edward. I don't want to rush in to something," she explained. Damn it she had caught my lie about having experience in the kissing section of life.

"And by something you mean?" I asked her curiously. She pulled her hand away from my face and I instantly missed her touch. I heard her sigh in frustration.

"I feel attracted to you Edward, but I think it's just lust and I just don't want to get hurt," she told me sadly. God I felt like I was trapped in one of those after school specials Alice loved to watch.

"Bella listen it's completely my fault, I kissed you and made you feel guilty. Believe me I'm used to it, so don't pity me anymore," I told her in an emotionless voice. I felt her hand grip my arm without hurting me, it was comforting.

"Edward I don't pity you, I admire you actually. You're so brave; you trust a doctor in giving your sight back. Even knowing about all the risks and dangers, you seem fearless," she told me as her hand snaked down and intertwined with mine.

"When you have nothing, you aren't actually risking anything at all, Bella," I snapped at her.

I tried to pull my hand away from her, but she tightened her grip.

"No Edward, I don't want things to be like this between us, I can't work like this," she pleaded in her sweet voice.

I practically growled at her stubbornness. I pulled my hand until it was out of her grasp.

"You're fired then!" I yelled stretching my hands out dramatically.

"Well good luck with that, you're yelling in the wrong direction!" she yelled back at me. I heard her get in to her bed. She was trying to give me the cold shoulder. I stomped back to my room trying not to stub my foot in the process. I lay back on the bed trying to calm myself down. Who did she think she was talking to me like that?

-Bella's POV-

God this man was impossible…but he was such a great kisser. His hand just had to get to the places that brought me horrible memories. My body shivered as I remembered the night at the factory. Why did I stay so late? I shiver traveled up my spine as I remembered the pain I was caused. I tried to get my mind to forget it as I concentrated once more on Edward. It had only been hours since we met, but is absence already made me uneasy. I didn't only feel the need to take care of him; he also took care of me. He was very honest and didn't sugarcoat anything he said. But every now and then through his cold words, were warm sweet ones. I felt my eyes grow heavy, and suddenly I was asleep.

I jerked awake covered in sweat; I had had a horrible nightmare. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand trying to steady my breathing. I quickly lifted myself up and ran to the bathroom to splash cool water on my face. I looked at my watch, which I had remembered to change the time on. It was barely 4 am here in London. Edward was going to see the doctor until 11 am. While on the subject of Edward, well slightly; I did feel guilty about yelling at him. God if I wasn't such an idiot about all my scars. I mean, he didn't seem like he was shallow, he was blind. What would have been his reaction if I hadn't pulled away while we kissed? Would he be too caught up in kissing me to notice, or would he question me? Would he be repulsed by the answer, nobody wanted a tainted woman.

I decided to check on him, since I was supposed to care for him. If he went out without me and got hurt, it would be my fault. I tip toed my way to his room, he had closed the door that separated us; luckily it was unlocked. I opened it quietly, just in case he was asleep. His room was completely quiet, I had started to worry he had left, but then I saw his sleeping form under the covers. His legs were tangled in the sheets and he had left his Ray Bans on. I laughed softly to myself; he did need someone to help him. I quietly got close to him and carefully slipped his glasses off. As careful as I tried to be, I still managed to wake him up. His hand shot up and grabbed my arm.

"Edward, it's me Bella," I assured him. He mumbled something incoherent as he stretched his body. God I couldn't keep my eyes off me, and I didn't feel wrong. He was only in his boxers; boy this man wasn't shy at all. I decided to look at the ground while I talked to him.

"Edward, I'm sorry for waking you up. I just wanted to tell you I was going to pack my things and tell Alice I was leaving. I think I can catch an early flight-" he caught me off before I could continue.

"Wait What? Where are you going Bella?" he asked sitting up quickly.

"Home."

"Why, are you sick?" he asked me slightly worried. Did this man have amnesia; did he forget he fired me?

"Edward, you fired me," I told him trying to hade the sadness in my voice. This was the best job I would ever be able to get and I blew it.

Edward ran his hand through his messy auburn hair. He stood up, he was still in his boxers, and he reached out for me. His hands landed on my shoulders.

"Bella, I want to apologize, I was a raised a gentleman so please stay. And I accept your apology also," he said smirking. I stared at him completely shocked. I smacked my hands on his chest.

I didn't even apologize!" I scolded him. I hardly noticed his hands moved to my elbows locking my hands on his chest.

"But you were going to," he said in a cocky tone. His face was very close to mine, his eyes looked even more beautiful up close. Emerald green, and completely innocent.

"No I wasn't," I said letting go of my breath. God he was so cocky and beautiful, I didn't know what was worse.

"Well you are feeling me up, not that I don't mind," he told me. I looked at me hands, one was on his chest and the other was right on his abs. I pulled my hands to my chest like I had been burned. But this burn was much more pleasurable.

"Edward please stop," I told him finding my voice. His cocky grin turned in to a slight frown. His grip on my elbows loosened, and he slowly rubbed my arms.

"Bella, you're the only female I know apart from my family and friends, and I really like being with you, talking with you, flirting with you, arguing with you, touching you or you touching me," he said emphasizing the whole touching thing by bringing my hands back to his bare chest. I gulped as I felt his steady heart beat under one of my hands.

"I'd rather you touch my chest for now, because the other way around would be slightly inappropriate according to my gentleman guide," he joked.

"Edward," I said scolding him, but failed miserably as a small laughter escaped my lips.

"Is it time to go see Dr.Cullen?" he asked me now being serious. His hands were over mine and intertwined.

"No, it's too early, we should catch up on more sleep," I told him pulling away to go to my bedroom.

"No, you're my sitter. You'll sleep in my bed," he said dragging me to his bed.

"Edward I'm still in my clothes," I told him. He shook his head smiling.

"Just lay down Bella, I promise I'll be on my very best behavior," he assured me. I was glad my tee shirt was long sleeved, but I knew sleeping in jeans wasn't going to be very comfortable. Thank god it was only a few hours. Edward got under the sheets scooting over until there was room for me. But as I lay down I felt him pull me in to his arms. This time I didn't scold him, I was too tired. We had argued enough today, and I was just glad I still had my job. So here I was in London, spooned in bed by a very gorgeous cocky Edward Cullen.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. yes Edward and Bella are different in my fic xDD  
I'm sorry if you don't like it, and if you do: horray!  
so review if you want that info!

xoxo  
kiwixpsychedelic!((:


	6. 6:Who's stealing your dreams?

Okay I know I promised to post this on sunday, but I started school, my interwebz was all off cause of the storm and then my word expired  
I'm truely sorry, but I promise I really wanna finish this, it's getting good I swear! So please review, I'm sorry if there are typos, I don't have a beta.  
so thank you for readin and reviewing. I wonder if anyone can guess what happened to Bella at the "factory" what caused her scars?  
review and guess

* * *

-Edward's POV-

"So, what do you think about Bella," Alice asked me as she cornered me in the hotel's restaurant. We were going to have breakfast at the buffet before going to the hospital. Jasper and Bella had gone ahead of us to grab a table, while Alice supposedly saw something she wanted to buy at a small boutique. This morning I had woken up with a very warm body in my arms. My face was nuzzled in her hair, which smelled like an expensive bouquet of flowers. I had never experienced anything like it, holding someone all night. Almost to the point that you felt like their protector; I liked the feeling of protecting someone, even if it was in the most minimal way possible.

"She's okay," I answered lying through my teeth. Of course she better than okay, she was just exhilarating. I felt like she saw beyond me being a cripple, to her I was just like everyone else.

"Edward, don't play games with me, I know you too well. You have her wrapped around your finger. You can't lie to me, what do you honestly think of her?" Alice said in a very serious tone, too serious.

"Alice, I just met her. She's very sweet and her laugh is beautiful, but she's better off with someone else," I explained to her. I didn't tell her about kissing Bella or sleeping in the same bed with her. I was a gentleman, and I knew she would try to embarrass Bella with it.

"Edward don't be such a pessimist, you're very handsome, smart and charming. You may be cocky at times, but being blind doesn't stop you from being with someone of the opposite sex. Bella is really great, and I knew she would be good for her, but please don't do anything stupid," she said. Her voice sounded like she was trying to hide some sort of sadness.

"Don't worry, I promise to marry her if she gets pregnant," I said bluntly as I heard Jasper call us. I turned around following his voice. I only heard Alice chuckle and mumble: "Oh he'll never change." And I guess I never would change.

-Bella's POV-

"Come on guys, our table and hot food is waiting," Jasper called out to Edward and Alice from outside of the boutique. It was a chic clothing boutique.(I highly doubt any of this is at the ritz, but I haven't been there, so let's just imagine that ok?)

I felt a hand slip around my waist and I nearly jumped out of my panties.

"It's only me Bella," I heard Edward's soothing voice.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked him as we walked towards our table. I looked up at his face; he was wearing a pair of black ray bans. They looked amazing on him.

"I can smell where you are," he said smirking.

"And may I ask how do I smell?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Good enough to eat," he whispered close to my ear making my shiver. We sat on a table booth across from Alice and Jasper. Alice wiggled her eyebrows at me, giving me "the look".

I glared my eyes at her and shook my head. Edward slipped in to the booth after me.

"Okay so this will be our table, let's go dig in and get really full." Alice exclaimed happily. I turned towards and Edward and asked him: "Would you want me to get you something to eat?"

He shook his head and nudged me so I would get up from my seat.

"You can help me, but I want to pick what I want to eat," he stated very sure of himself. I could only smile at him, he didn't want me to do anything for him, unless we were 

together and he could do some of the work too. I would tell him what was out on display, and how it looked and he would either nod or shake his head. But soon he and I had a plate full of delicious food.

But when we got back to our table Alice had sat opposite of Jasper. She signaled me to sit on the table behind her. I sighed and led Edward to the new table.

"Have we changed tables?" Edward asked me frowning. I grabbed Edward's plate and put it on the table as I slipped in to the booth, he followed me.

"Alice thinks we should spend every second of our time together," I said sighing. Edward chuckled and I soon felt his hand closest to me, his left hand, intertwine with my own.

"I think that's a very good idea," he told me as he brought his other hand to my chin, bringing my lips closer to his. First he traced my lips with his thumb, and then he slowly pressed his lips to mine. My eyes were wide open in shock. He was kissing me in public, what would people think when they saw us; a horribly scarred girl kissing a stunning young man. He must be blind, and that was exactly what he was.

This time he kept his hands over my clothes. One was still intertwined with mine, and the other was on my knee. I had finally started to calm down and forget about where we were, when I heard someone clear their throat.

"I see you do like her a lot, Edward," Alice said making us pull apart. Well I did, Edward only smiled sadly and clearly disappointed that we had gotten interrupted.

"Yes Alice, you've caught us. Now what brings you to our table," Edward asked her straightening up. Alice looked at him trying to be angry but failing miserably. No one could get angry with him, he was just too charming.

"Well, you forgot your drinks, and your food is getting cold. And it's almost time, so enough with the tongue hockey and finish up," Alice said with her hands on her hips. I was about to protest, but Alice put a finger on her lips telling me to be quiet.

"She's wrong though," Edward said frowning once Alice had left. I thought he would be on my side, we were clearly not playing tongue hockey; just innocent chaste kisses.

"We didn't have any drinks," he said smirking as he grabbed his fork. I rolled my eyes, glad he couldn't see me. We ate in silence, our free hands intertwined under the table. Once we were finished we quickly made our way out to the car Edward's family had rented. It was a brand new silver Range rover. We drove straight towards the hospital, under the gloomy London weather.

-Edward's POV-

"Are you nervous?" Bella asked me as we made our way to Dr.Cullen's office. I turned my face towards her and frowned. I wasn't nervous to say the least; I was just afraid, afraid of being disappointed. What would happen if I had come all this way just to now I wasn't eligible for this new surgery? I would live the rest of my life as a cripple, and would probably make Bella find a better man. Someone that could enjoy starring in to her eyes; memorizing every detail of her face. Every freckle on her nose, even to the red of her blush.

"No, I'm fine," I lied just for her own sake. I told Bella to wait with Jasper and Alice as I talked with the doctor.

I knocked on the door and heard his voice tell me it was okay to open it. I opened the door and tried to carefully make my way inside without seriously hurting myself.

"Let me help you Edward," I heard Carlisle's voice as his hand grasped my elbows softly guiding me towards a high chair.

"I'm glad you could make it all this way," he told me as I heard him grab something off a metallic table.

"It wasn't a problem. So when can I get under the knife?" I asked him smirking slightly.

"You mean under the laser," he corrected me. That certainly wiped the smirk off my face. He must have seen my reaction and quickly assured me.

"Now don't worry Edward, it will be completely painless. The laser is only part of it, but I swear to try to give you most of your sight back," he explained. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I'll just need to run a few tests to see if you're as healthy inside as you look it outside. And when the results come back we'll set a date for it," he explained as I felt his hands remove my glasses. He continued this checkup on my eyes, and asked a nurse to run a few tests on me. (I'm making this up as I go, I'm no expert!D:)After we had finished I was free to go until my results were back. But according to Dr. Cullen he was very optimistic and thought I was a perfect candidate for the operation.

Dr. Cullen led me out to where my friends were. I more than half expected Bella to walk to my open arms, but I could only hear Jasper and Alice talking. They stopped talking once they noticed me.

"All done?" Jasper asked me handing me my cane. Yes, Bella definitely wasn't here, where did she go?

"Where's Bella?" I asked trying to keep my voice emotionless. I felt Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"She just went to the cafeteria for something to drink, she didn't run away, calm down," she whispered in to my ear. I didn't answer nor nod, but she knew I heard her.

"We should go get Bella, I wonder what taking her so long," Jasper said as we started to walk. So she had been gone for more than a little while, what did she get herself in to?

-Bella's POV-

"Stupid thing," I mumbled in frustration banging my hand against the soda machine. This was my second dollar it had eaten. And now I was penniless and thirsty to boot. I rattled the machine a bit, but of course I could barely move it. I was about to turn away and surrender when out of nowhere a hand smacked the side if the machine and two cans of soda rolled out. I almost jumped out of my skin; I was surprised to find a strikingly handsome man with his hand stretched out towards me. I looked down and found myself sitting on the ground, I had really gotten scared. I took his very large hand and he quickly pulled me up.

"I'm sorry if I scared you miss," he apologized giving me a thousand watt smile. He was so tall, probably 6 feet 5 inches at the very least. His skin was tan, his eyes brown and mysterious, and his features were sharp. His hair was slightly longer than Edward and a chocolate color. He was just very beautiful.

I tried to find my voice to answer him, but I was failing miserably. His smile faded slightly and he frowned.

"I didn't scare you in to shock did I?" he asked clearly worried of me. I looked down to his feet and let my eyes go up his glorious body. It was but of course covered in a white crisp clean doctor's uniform. My hand was still in his. I decided to answer by shaking my head.

"That's good, now here are your drinks," he said bending down slightly to retrieve my two sodas, "The machine tends to get stuck, but a good smack can fix it. Now do you have a lovely name to match your beauty?" he asked in a flirtatious tone.

Dear lord this man must either be a good liar or more blind than Edward.

"My…name is Bella," I choked out in embarrassment. He chuckled and reached out to touch my cheek, my left cheek. (this is the side of her face that is scarred)

"You have a beautiful blush Bella, my name is Jacob by the way," he told me smiling. I felt so stupid for not asking his name, but he just made me feel speechless.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob," I told him trying to keep my voice steady.

"Now what are you doing here today?" he asked me curiously. But before I could answer I heard Jasper call out my name. I turned around and there he was, with Alice trailing behind him and Edward holding on to her elbow.

"Jacob?" Jasper asked him slightly shocked. Jacob looked at him curiously, like if he knew him from somewhere.

"Is it really you, Jacob "son of a bitch" Black?" Jasper asked giving him a brotherly hug.

"Wow, what are you doing on this side of the earth?" Jacob asked Jasper in a very excited voice. I just stood there starring at them, I felt like such an intruder to their moment.

"Here with my wife and friends," he said motioning at us with his hand.

"I hope Bella is your friend and not your wife," he said sending a playful wink my way. I blushed slipping my hands in to my jean's front pockets.

"No, this is my wife and mother of our future baby, Alice," he said proudly introducing his wife to him. I turned towards Edward and saw him just standing close by and listening. His cane was in his right hand, while his free hand was in his pocket.

I felt the urge to be in his arms, and to ask him what the doctor had said. But suddenly I felt someone grab my hand causing me to turn away. It was Jacob. Jasper had taken Alice with him and was now leading Edward away towards the exit.

"Jasper is a good man, its good your friends with him, Jacob told me smiling. My hand felt so small in his.

"How did you meet him?" I ask him.

"We used to go to school together, I decided to study to become a plastic surgeon and he couldn't pick a specialty," he said chuckling. I only smiled and nodded my head.

"Well I guess I have to go now, nice meeting you and thanks for the sodas," I told him tying to leave so I could catch up with Jasper, Edward and Alice.

"No wait, I just wanted to know if you were free tonight," he asked me smiling shyly. I was completely taken back, this man was really blind or losing his mind.

"Please?" he asked giving me adorable puppy eyes. Was this guy for real, was he really a surgeon? He seemed to be such a kid; I couldn't believe he was a surgeon.

"I don't know I mean-" he interrupted me before I could finish.

"Please Bella, tonight 8pm I know which hotel you're at," he said practically begging. I sighed and shook my head.

"Fine," he quickly kissed my hand and we said our goodbyes. Wow, I had a real date, and with a hot doctor. Maybe Edward wasn't going to be the only one hooking up with someone.

* * *

So yes the new character is Jacob : please don't hate me&please review

xoxo  
-kiwixpsychedelic!((:


	7. I'll never let you go

**I had planned for this chapter to be much longer, but I'm so sorry I just don't have any time. I go to school, come home, I usually fall asleep then I wake up to do work until the wee hours of the night. So I only have the weekends for writing. Well until school calms down. So please don't give up on either of my fics.  
I'm really trying to finish both. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other ones, it will get better i promise. So please review, I try to respond to all of them and if you have a fic I promie to read and review your fic asap. Thanks**

**xoxo  
-kiwixpsychedelic!((:**

* * *

-Edward's POV-

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you have a date!" Alice exclaimed happily as we were in the car. Bella had a date, why would she do that to me?

"Alice, calm down, maybe he just wants to be friends," Bella told her. I almost smiled at her response, maybe she just wanted to have more friends. Friends were good for her, right?

"Bella, don't be so naïve, I know Jacob and he doesn't ask random girls out to dinner. He must really like you; he's a really good guy. He's got a great sense of humor; he's pretty handy, if you catch my drift. You two would make a perfect couple," I heard Alice say; I bet she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Isabella Black, sounds nice," Oh great now she was practically planning their wedding.

"Alice, please, you're turning one silly date in to something big. He'll probably cancel or sop seeing me after tonight," Bella's voice sounded so sad and disappointed. I couldn't understand why she was so pessimist.

Anyone lucky bastard would want her, just like me. God I had to convince her to not go on this date. Maybe I should've been the one to ask her out first, that way she could've told him that she had other plans. I guess I'd have to, in the words of my older brother: "step up my game".

"Don't pressure her Alice, she can pick her husband on her own," I told Alice trying to keep my voice emotionless.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll get you a nice girl too," Alice teased me.

The rest of the way to the hotel, Alice talked about a few baby things she had seen and wanted to buy. This baby was going to be spoiled rotten, but loved by a lot of people.

I grabbed Bella's hand as soon as I felt the car stop. I didn't want Alice tainting her mind with more thoughts of her future with Jacob. My amazing memory came in hand in moments like this. I could easily remember my way from the entrance of the hotel to my room. I tried to walk as quickly as possible without people thinking I was running.

"Edward, what's the hurry?" Bella asked me trying to catch her breath as we were inside the elevator.

"Just making a run for it before Alice decides what color you bridesmaids' dresses should be," I told her, being serious with a pinch of sarcasm.

"Oh, don't start too. I'm just going to have dinner with him, he's just a new friend and that's it," Bella explained as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. I quickly walked out still pulling Bella along to keep up with me. I quickly maneuvered her in front of me so she would open the door.

"So you wouldn't mind cancelling, right?" I asked her as we walked in to our room.

"Edward-" I cut her off before she could continue. "So you're saying it is a date. I mean if you both don't know each other and just plan to be friends, you can tell him you had other plans you couldn't cancel."

"Edward, I'd be lying," she protested against me.

"You wouldn't be lying, say you forgot that you were going to have dinner with me," I told her trying not to sound like I was pleading.

"Oh Edward, please don't do this. I know you might think you like me, but there are so many better girls out there. I don't want you to miss out on anything or anyone," Bella told me as we sat down on one of the suite's couches.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Why would I be missing out, I just wanted her. Didn't she want me too? It was so frustrating when she wouldn't tell me everything. I 

always felt like she was hiding something from me. Why couldn't she just be completely honest, and stop leading me on all the time.

"Bella, you're hurting my ego. I'm asking you out on a date. And this is not to be friends, this is a real date," I told her grabbing her hands in mine.

"Edward, don't do this. Trust me; I don't want you to regret this. When you get your sight back, you'll want to see the world and there will be better women than me," I felt her warm hand on my cheek.

"But I don't want to see more women; I just want to see you. Damn it Bella, why must you push me away?" I asked feeling enraged.

Bella pulled her hand away, I instantly missed it.

"I just don't want to disappoint you," she told me, her voice broke. It sounded like she was on the verge of tears, or already crying. God this woman was so confusing, how could she possibly disappoint me? I should be the one that could disappoint her; I mean maybe I would never get my sight fixed. What was keeping her away from me, and why couldn't I let her go?

"I'm ugly aren't I?"

-Bella's POV-

"I'm ugly aren't I?" I couldn't believe he could ask me something like that.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous, you're not ugly," I said wiping away my tears. He was making this so hard for me. I just wanted him to be happy; it didn't matter if it wasn't with me. He was so beautiful, rich, smart and funny. He could get any girl in the world, why waste his time with me?

"Just let me try to be with you, I may be blind now but that will be fixed soon. Just be honest Bella, why do you push me away. I'm not a child you don't have to sugar coat anything!" he exclaimed in frustration. His forehead was wrinkled and behind his aviators I knew he hid the pain in his eyes.

"Edward I don't care if you're blind. You're still one of the most amazing persons I've met. But you deserve much more than me, and please stop fighting. This doesn't mean I don't want you in my life; I just don't want us to start something that will probably have a horrible ending," I confessed grabbing his hand in both of mine.

"Then we won't let it end, just worry about now. I need you Bella; I've never wanted to need someone so much. So here I am, without the cocky personality and sarcastic remarks. I'm practically handing myself over to you on a silver platter with an apple in my mouth," as serious as the topic was he'd always say something funny. I chuckled while more tears escaped my eyes. Before I could stop myself, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wasn't the cocky or smart ass Edward everyone knew him for. He was just Edward, the Edward that wanted to be with plain old me. More tears flowed from my eyes and I didn't care.

"Edward, you need the best there is in a woman, I'm just saving you from a big disappointment-" he cut me off before I could continue.

"Bella, unless you can see the future I'll believe you. But for now just give me, give us a chance," he kissed my hair. I pulled my face back so I could look at him. I removed his glasses and placed them on the desk next to the furniture.

"So enough talking, and you better hope I don't miss," I didn't quite understand what he had said until his lips were on mine. His hands were gripping my waist pulling me towards him. I was practically on his lap grinding against him. His tongue traced my lips and I opened my mouth granting him access. Our tongues fought for dominance as I felt him 

grind me against his growing erection. For someone that had never been with a girl, he was really great at it. But this couldn't go on; it would just make things harder. I used all my strength and pushed myself away from him. I ended up falling on the ground with a loud thud. I pulled myself up and walked away from Edward until there was a good space in-between the two of us. Edward was taking deep breaths while he ran his hand though his hair.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything," Edward told me as his emotionless eyes were towards me. I wanted to run back in to his arms and continue kissing him, but I just couldn't.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to play dirty," he announced as he stood up. I still didn't know what to tell him and didn't even know what he was going to do. He reached for the hem of his shirt and quickly slipped it off. I stood there with my eyes wide open. What on earth was he going to do? He reached down and slipped off his shoes and socks. Then as he reached for the buttons of his jeans he looked towards me.

"I'll stop taking my clothes off, when you say you'll stay here with me, and you'll give me a chance," he said with a smug look on his face. Dear lord his body was just amazing, why must he torture me like this.

"Edward, don't be silly stop this," I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"I don't mind being naked, I won't see it, but of what I've heard of the opposite sex it'll just drive anyone over the edge," he said as he slipped his thumb in to the waistband of his Calvin Klein's. God, I though he wasn't going to be cocky. As soon as he was about to pull his briefs down I quickly walked towards him and pressed my hands over his.

"Don't!" I scolded him.

He only chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. He nuzzled his nose in my hair and I laid my scar less side of my face on his chest.

"You know, I wasn't really going to get naked. My mother did teach me better," he whispered in to my hair.

"Edward you're just, nuts," I murmured against his chest.

"I know I can't force you to stay but please, just promise me your love. Promise me that you'll love me even if I'm still blind, because I don't care about anyone else. I want you, and only you," he confessed as he kissed my hair.

"Edward, will you love me after you see me?" I asked in practically a whisper. I felt him caress my lower back before he spoke.

"I always will, if you love me of course," he sounded completely sincere. Before I could say something he added: "So are you going to see Jacob?"

Was I?


	8. Sorry

**I am truely sorry for not updating!D:  
but I for the last 2months and a half-ish was sick with dengue hemorrhagic fever, it's very horrid  
and lots of people die from it, I was lucky and managed to get better  
but I'm really behind in all my schoolwork  
so please don't give up on me and I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can get my life back on track**

**xoxo**

**-kiwixpsychedelic!((:**


	9. 8: I don't love you

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, I hope this chapter is long enough for the wait. I wil finish all of my fics, I've just been very busy lately and I'm sorry  
So please don't give up on me. I just entered this twilight contest for a magazine and I'm really excited about it. I had to write something and I really want it to win.  
If it does, I will feel very acomplished with myself : ) So keep your fingers crossed for me.**

**xoxo**

**kiwixpsychedelic!((:**

[Edward's POV]

"_So are you going to see Jacob?"_

I asked her hoping she would say no and spend the whole day and the rest of her days with me. I mean she would have such a better life with a doctor, isn't that every woman's dream. I wasn't a doctor, but I knew I could take care of her financially just as a successful doctor could. My family's fortune was more than enough for many future generations. That is if it was spent wisely and logically. I wish this whole "relationship" thing would be easier. No wonder so many artists wrote about the misery it was.

I waited for Bella to answer, but all I could hear was her steady breathing. I started to regret pressuring her so much, but I couldn't help it. I needed her to know before it was too late. Even though it would have been slightly better if I weren't blind, or so I thought.

"Edward, I promise that after the surgery, once we're back home, I will love you and let you love me with all our might. But for now, we probably just feel lust. Don't take this the wrong way Edward; I just don't want you to miss out on anything or anyone."

God she was being so silly, but I guess there was nothing I could do.

"Fine Bella, but it doesn't mean I'll stop loving you, I just want you to be happy, and I'm willing to wait." I assured her.

"Edward-" she had started to protest when she was interrupted by the door being open loudly and Alice's loud voice.

On cue she walked inside and paused as she saw the state we were in, and she sighed.

"Edward, get your clothes on now! We're going to have company, remember Tanya. You know your neighbor from the cabin in the mountains? Well she's here to visit you, and I don't know if it suddenly became "in" to parade in your underwear, but I prefer you don't!" Alice ordered waving her hands in the air dramatically.

Tanya and her family were close friends of my mother, and I hadn't talked to her since we were 13. We weren't close, just acquaintances, and I didn't know why she had come to visit me.

"Why is she here?" I asked Alice as I quickly slipped on my clothes with Bella's help.

"Your mother must have told her family about your surgery, and she's supposedly modeling here and decided to see you. You know your mother loves her to death and thinks she's so perfect," Alice said sarcastically. I mean my mother did love Tanya to death, but I didn't think much of her. She was just a friend of the family, nothing more. The last time I had met her Alice described her as going through her awkward teenager phase, but we all went through that right?

I finally had all my clothes on, and I hoped they didn't look too wrinkled. Sadly, Bella hadn't completely answered my first question. Was she going to see Jacob?

[Bella's POV]

God Alice must think I'm letting my hormones get to me now. I can't believe she saw me with and almost completely nude Edward Masen! I brushed my hair with my fingers and sat down on the sofa. Edward patted around the desk until he felt his aviators, he slipped them on smoothly. Soon we heard Jasper's voice and a melodic female voice chatting away. I could only wonder what this "Tanya" looked like. Alice has mentioned she was a model, so she must be perfection from head to toe. She probably had more beauty in her small toe, than my whole self.

And when Jasper walked in with her by his side, I was completely wrong. I could have never imagines someone this beautiful in my life. She just made the whole room look glum in comparison to her. She was surely about 5 feet 10 inches, and had the most perfect porcelain skin I had ever seen. Her body was just perfection, with her tiny waist and perfect hips. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a black halter top with a chic broche in the middle of her full chest. She wore silver wedges and matching accessories. Her hair was a beautiful strawberry blond, and was in perfect waves half way down her back. She smiled lovingly as she gracefully made her way towards Edward.

"Edward darling, it's been far too long," she exclaimed excitedly as she embraced him in a tight hug. He politely patted her back and returned a half hearted hug. Even though Edward didn't seem as excited, the both looked like they were a couple out of a magazine. Tanya kissed kiss cheek and pulled back slightly. Her hands still rested on his shoulders as she gazed up in to his eyes.

"How have you been?" she asked him, her smile was just radiant. Edward's face was smiling politely.

"I've been great, you know about my whole surgery, you?" he responded politely. God, he was such at gentleman sometimes.

"I heard about that, and I just had to see you again. Well I've been fabulous, but we really need to go out and talk, it's been such a long time. Are you busy right now, I'd love to go out to have dinner maybe?" she asked him using a very persuasive voice. And for some odd reason at the pit of my stomach I felt, jealous.

I mean we weren't anything official, but this gorgeous woman was practically throwing herself on him. She was asking him out, and then I remembered Jacob. Edward would probably be better off with Tanya, and I could at least try to be with Jacob. Everyone could be happy in the end. I had a random idea, and blurted it out like word vomit.

"Well I was going to go out to dinner tonight with someone, we could all go out like some sort of triple date?"

If it were possible, Tanya's smile grew and her face seemed even more radiant.

"I think that's an amazing idea, I can spend some much needed time with my old friend Edward," she exclaimed. I bet she was just holding back some sort of cheer.

"We could all go out to that new chic club, I have complete access to the VIP floor," she told us all happily.

"Well that seems like fun, Bella go call Jacob and change in to something nice," Alice ordered as she left with Jasper and Tanya so they could get dressed. I didn't understand why Tanya would get dressed; she looked like she had just walked off a photo shoot.

I quickly called Jacob and told him about the change of plans; he sounded excited and didn't mind at all. I slipped on a rather large turtle neck sweater, which seemed more like a dress. It reached a few inches down my thighs, and it was a rich wine colored. I wore black leggings and black Mary Jane shoes. I only brushed my hair and slipped on a black ribbon as a head band; and I was ready to go.

[Edward' POV]

I couldn't believe Bella was still going on her date. And now I had to go out with Tanya. I hoped I could at least try to sneak off with Bella, and maybe Tanya would fall madly in love with Jacob. I patted around my clothes that had been hung in my closet. I had memorized in what order they were, being blind met I had to work my memory skills. I grabbed a black V neck long sleeves shirt, and a pair of dark fitted jeans. I didn't bother with my hair, it didn't really matter. I walked to the sitting room, where I could hear Bella nervously tapping her feet on the floor.

"You know, we could just leave and go somewhere else. I know they won't really care," I told her as I sat next to her. I heard her sigh sadly and scoot away from me slightly.

"Edward, this is for the best. You deserve to be with someone as beautiful as Tanya. You complement each other wonderfully." She explained. I felt myself frown.

"I don't care if our hair matches, why does it matter so much to you?" I felt myself slightly get angered.

"It will matter to everyone else, and it will matter to you once you're not blind anymore. You want people to look at the woman beside you with adoration, not cringe at her or smile sympathetically. I just don't want you to be disappointed when you see me, I couldn't bare it." Her voice was raspy and I knew she was trying not to cry.

"Bella I-"Someone knocking on the door interrupted me. I heard Bella quickly get up and walked towards the door. I heard it open and someone wearing heels walk in quickly.

"Why Edward, don't you look yummy," I heard Tanya "compliment" me like a fat girl complimenting a piece of chocolate cake; or so that's how I felt.

"Alice and Jasper are waiting at my limo, are you two ready?" she asked us both, which was a surprise.

"I guess so, I'm seeing my date over at the club, "Bella explained as I heard her grab her purse. I could hear her key chains jingle. I slightly cringed at the word "date".

"Well let's go," I felt Tanya intertwine her had with mine and pull me towards her. I followed her lead, but paid close attention to Bella's steps. We soon made it to the limo, which excited Alice. She planned to have good clean fun at the club. I mean she was pregnant, and she couldn't drink, but that was going to stop her from having safe fun.

The whole way to the club, Tanya rubbed my knee and thigh sensually. And thanks to Bella leaving me completely sexually frustrated, it actually felt good. The ride was over and we had arrived at the club. I slipped out of the car and Tanya switched from holding my hand, to placing my arm around her very small waist. We walked in and the sound of very popular music filled the room.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell her name close by. I instantly knew who it was, Jacob.

"Hey Jacob," I heard Bella Greet him. After a everyone said their "hellos", we all went our separate ways. Alice and Jasper were going to dance, Bella and Jacob were going to get something to eat and Tanya was dragging me up to her personal VIP floor. I could feel that her blouse was skin tight and soft, made probably out of a silky material.

I felt her sit me down on a leather couch and she sat beside me. I felt her hand on my thigh rubbing me seductively.

"Oh Edward, I can't wait until you can see. There are so many things I want to show you, so many things we can experience," she purred in to my ear in a sultry whisper.

Out of nowhere I felt her pull her leg over my lap straddling me. This action nearly made me jump out of my seat. She giggled as she placed my hands on her hips. The silky material of her clothes was actually a dress. A very short dress, considering the fact it was almost over her hips. She quickly latched her lips to mine, kissing me urgently. I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from me.

"Tanya, this isn't appropriate-" she groaned in frustration as she interrupted me.

"Edward, I own this VIP floor, no one will come up and interrupt us. Relax Edward, and just enjoy me," she whispered in to my ear as she began to bite my earlobe. I couldn't understand why I enjoyed it so much. She wasn't Bella, but she was more than willing to have a god time with me. Emmet had always told me to enjoy moments like this; I guess I was going to take his advice. I was single, and I should enjoy myself. Once I had stopped arguing with myself, my hands slowly slid up Tanya's body. I tangled one of my hands in her long hair and brought her lips to mine. I kissed her, and she moaned in delight. She took my free hand and placed it on her hip. She had started to grind herself against me, making me hard. She pulled away slightly and began to slide down my body slowly. She quickly unbuttoned my pants and took me in to her mouth. I groaned as her hot mouth slid up and down my shaft. She grabbed my hand and placed it on the back of her head. She moaned, the vibrations making me grind my teeth.

This wasn't how I expected to spend my night, and in the sane part of my mind I wondered if Bella would have a similar night with Jacob.

[Jacob's POV]

"I'm really glad you agreed to going out with me tonight," I told her as I took a drink from my beer. She smiled at me shyly and blushed. She had been doing that a lot, and I simply adored it. We were sitting together in a booth where the music wasn't very loud. The lights were slightly dimmed, giving the place a very romantic aura. The club had a very great section with booths and tables. A hot shot chef prepared meals here too. We had been chit chatting and having a few drinks. I decided to be bold and I took her hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks for asking me out," she told me. I smiled and reached out to caress her cheek. She had a few scars but it wasn't important to me. They were overshadowed by the beauty that came from her eyes.

"You're so beautiful, "I admired her. She pulled back slightly, and her eyes seemed to look very sad.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked her feeling like I had ruined my chances with her.

"It's just that, I don't think I'm beautiful. I'm not used to those types of compliments coming from guys," she frowned and looked away from me. Her comment had made me slightly upset.

"Bella, why don't you think you're beautiful, I'm not lying," I let my thump softly caress her full bottom lip.

"It's juts, emmm, you know," she told me nervously pointing out the side of her face that was scarred.

"You silly gorgeous girl, what makes you think a few scars are going to bother me. I've got them too, everyone does," I explained hoping to boost her confidence.

"But you're a plastic surgeon; you make people almost perfect on the outside for a living. You're so used to seeing such beautiful people-" I interrupted her since I just couldn't take listening to her put herself down.

"Look, I might have some patients that need to "beautify" them, but sometimes they do it to forget something horrible or make themselves feel better. And believe me, you're just stunning. Any man would be a lucky duck to just hang around you. Now I hope you don't mind but I've been dying to kiss you," I blurted out the last part hoping she understood me. She slowly leaned towards me and I kissed her. The kiss was sweet and innocent. I pulled back and smiled at her pretty blushing face.

"I'm not really in to the whole clubbing scene, want to go to my place and just hang out?" I offered. I didn't want to do anything she didn't want to do. I just wanted to get to know her more. She bit her lip as she thought about an answer.

"I think we should tell the others where we're going.

"Perfect, but first let me invite you to a nice dessert here, since my fridge is slightly bare," I confessed slightly embarrassed. She only laughed and patted my knee telling me it was okay. The waitress came back and I let Bella order anything she wanted. She was so special; she just needed to believe it herself. I was very happy she had gone out with me tonight, but I couldn't help and notice something going on between her and Edward. But if there was something there, she wouldn't have gone out with me, right?


	10. everybody hurts, sometimes

I am honestly so sorry for not updating, as i have told many of you that have reviewed, i hope this slightly makes up  
I do intend to finish this fic, once again I'm sorry:(

xoxo  
-kiwixpsychedelic

* * *

[Bella's POV]

Jacob was such an amazing person. I had so much fun with him at the club while we ate a very delicious dessert. He was sweet and funny and he genuinely didn't have a problem with my scars. I knew it was wrong of me pushing Edward away, but I had good intentions. Tanya was just the perfect woman, and as much as Edward promised me his love. He was human, and it was only natural for him to break his promises. Jacob was better for me, he could see me and it didn't matter. I just hope I could love him as much as I already loved Edward.

Once we had finished our dessert we headed over to the bar to tell Alice and Jasper we were leaving. We found them sitting together talking and laughing.

"Alice, I'm going to take off with Jacob!" I slightly yelled over the loud music. Alice looked at me with joy and hugged me tightly.

"Have a nice time Bella, he's a good guy," she said in to my ear so I could hear her. I only smiled and nodded. Jacob was talking to Jasper when I noticed him.

Walking down the stairs of the VIP floor was Edward with his arm wrapped around Tanya. She was whispering in to his ear and nipping at his neck. He would only smile his perfect crooked smile and answer. This was what I wanted for him, but why did I feel so bad? I felt the urge to go up to her and rip her perfect hair out of her perfect scalp.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob call my name interrupting my negative thoughts. I looked at him and tried to smile. But when I saw Alice I saw her frown slightly.

"Let's go before it gets too late!" I yelled at Jacob trying to get out of there as fast as possible. We said our last goodbyes as we left the luxurious night club.

After a slightly long cab ride we arrived at Jacob's flat. It looked very expensive, which made it very aware to me that Jacob earned a lot of money. He led me to his warm living room close to a beautiful fire place. We both sat on a chic black leather couch with a thick electric blanket. Jacob was on his back and I was lying on top of him.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked me caressing my chin.

"Yeah, thanks for the blanket," I told him feeling my cheeks get warm.

"Now I don't want to be nosey, and I know this is just our first date but, did Edward and you have a thing?" he asked.

"No, I just met him less than 3 days ago," I answered honestly. Edward and I never really started an "official" thing. We were just caught up in-between pent up sexual frustration.

"That's all I needed to know," he said wrapping his hand around mine and bringing it up to his lips. He kissed it softly, sending shivers down my spine.

"So anything you want to do?" he asked me biting my fingers playfully. I giggled trying to pull my hand away. He quickly started to tickle my sides, and soon we were having a childish tickle fight.

"Stop Jacob, I give up!" I could barely exclaim since I was breathing so hard. My hands had ended up pinned down beside his head, my legs straddling his hips and his hands on my sides. I took a deep breath when he suddenly sat up and claimed my lips. I guess if Edward was having his fun, I could have my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kiss deepened. His hands were tight on my hips but it didn't matter. I just wanted Edward out of my mind. I felt his erection press against me when he suddenly pulled away.

"Whoa-wh-whoa Bella!" he exclaimed slipping from underneath me and standing up. He ran his hand through his shaggy hair as he tried to calm down.

"That was just-Wow…But I just…Wow…I'm going to take a quick shower, pick out a movie, okay?" he said quickly as he rapidly made his way to his bedroom.

I hid my face in my hands in pure shame. God I was a horrible person, first I'm kissing Edward and now I'm kissing Jacob. I knew none of this was going to end well, but I didn't seem to care. I got up and walked towards his shelves of movies. I picked the graduate and popped it in. I got comfortable once more on the couch as the movie started. I tried to think of something to tell Jacob. Should I apologize or act like nothing happened? While I pondered over my options, I couldn't help falling asleep.

[Jacob's POV]

I let the cold water calm my body down. God I can't believe I just did that. I wanted; I needed to have things slow with her. I could tell her scars came from a negative event, and I didn't want to trigger it. I wanted to keep her happy. I wanted to believe what she had told me about Edward and her. But I knew there was something there, she was just hiding it from me. I quickly got out of the shower and started to dry myself off with a towel. I could hear the TV on from my bedroom. I sighed calming down; at least she hadn't run away. I slipped on my boxers and a white tee shirt; I quickly went back to Bella.

But once I got there, I found her in deep sleep. The Graduate was playing on the TV. I lightly caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. I turned the TV off and cradled her in to my arms. I walked back to my room and I was glad that today was one of Rosie's cleaning days. Otherwise my flat would be a slight mess. I decided not to be a pervert and let Bella sleep in her clothes, they didn't seem uncomfortable. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jasper, I hoped he would answer. But luckily I heard his voice after a few rings. I informed him that Bella had fallen asleep and that I would give her a ride back to the hotel tomorrow. Jasper agreed, saying it was a good plan. I knew he trusted me, I was a good guy. But, was I good enough for Bella?

[Edward's POV]

"Hey Alice, I need to powder my nose, please come with!" I heard Tanya yell over to Alice in her English sorority girl voice. Alice didn't respond verbally, but I imagined she accepted to go since I felt them leave the both we were sitting at. Jasper had told us Bella had left with Jacob about an hour ago, and that she wasn't coming back to the hotel until tomorrow. It made me feel something terrible at the pit of my stomach. Creating a sour taste in my mouth, I was utterly jealous. Why did she push me away in to the arms of another woman? And Why did I allow myself be pushed around? Tanya just seemed like a bundle of hormones that just exploded at any given moment. In a few words she was easy. But I felt even more disgusted with myself for letting her be all over me.

I wanted Bella, not this woman. Even though according to Bella we looked amazing together, it didn't matter. I wanted to be with Bella. I argued with myself mentally, and I guessed it showed on my face.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I heard Jasper ask me. I turned my head towards the direction of his voice.

"No, I just got lost in thought. But I'm fine, don't worry." I heard him chuckle.

"I thought you had something for Bella, now you have the "hots" for Tanya," he told me in a confused tone. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Why couldn't everything be simple? I guess the old saying was right, "Life's a bitch, because if it were a slut, it would be easy" Well, according to Emmet.

"It's all so complicated Jasper; I don't know what to do anymore. But I promise to explain everything tomorrow morning." My explanation must have calmed him for the time being. I only felt him pat my hand softly.

Alice decided to call it a night, and that we should all go to bed. I was mostly glad, of getting Tanya out of my hands. But I felt so empty knowing that I would be alone in my room. Bella was in the arms of another man, a better man. I even started to hate myself; I thought I hadn't fought hard enough for her. It didn't matter if I barely knew her; I had the rest of my life to get to know her.

At one point when we arrived at the hotel, while I lay in my bed. I started to hate her. She was the one that pushed me away. She doesn't want me, everything she says about me or society not liking her must be lies. God I was tormenting myself so much. It made me feel so masochistic inside. But right before I was lost in sleep, I thought to myself. "Once I get my sight back, I'll fight twice as hard for her."

[Next Morning; Bella's POV]

I felt my mind tear itself away from my sweet dream world. Where everything was perfect as was I. I expected to wake up like usual, as my negative self. But this morning as I stretched my body and breathed deeply. I felt a strong body against mine, and a sweet manly smell. I snapped my eyes open and starred at Jacob's sleeping form. He looked so beautiful and serene. He was on his back, my head rested on his chest, and his arm was slightly around me. His body was so much larger than mine; it made me feel so protected. I looked at his watch and read "9:00 am". I really should go back to the hotel; it was rude of me to just stay at Jacob's flat. He was nice, but I barely knew him. I decided to leave him a note, explaining I had left and I hadn't been up ducted. I hailed a taxi and was thankful for having some money with me.

I hurried up to see Alice first; I didn't want to face Edward just yet. But as I opened the door with the extra key I was given, I was shocked to find Edward having breakfast with Alice and Jasper. I guess they hadn't heard me come in, since they kept talking.

"Edward, she has her reasons don't be so selfish with your feelings, " I heard Alice tell Edward in a strong voice.

"I'm tired of all of you bulshitting me, tell me the truth. I'd rather know the truth instead of all these lies you're all shoving down my throat!" I heard him roar. It made me shiver as I heard the pain in his voice.

"Edward, she just needs time, now calm down and relax. She is a wonderful person, but sometimes she doesn't see that either," Jasper said in his cooling voice. His words hit her heart hard, was he right?


	11. I'm back!

ok I know this is soooo late! & "I'm sorry" isn't going to cut it, but that's all I've got, & I will add. I'm going to finish this fic, Hotel of Love, probably not, I might rewrite.  
So it's been like 2 years since I last uploaded, more or less & I keep getting people adding it to their alerts or favorite stories, & I feel just awful for not posting more chapters. It's been a tough two years, & I've grown up & I've come back to finish this fic. I've seen so much & I think my writing will be so much better, so even if it's just one little ol' person, I'll write for you!

Thank you to whoever is reading this, you're amazing and I welcome others, I won't let this fic go unfinished! I will update a chapter a week, & I'll try to make them extra long!

stay tuned...!


End file.
